Unexpected Miracle - Discontinued
by TheRealDannySJ
Summary: Krillin moved out of Kame House and has been attacked by the frustrated Cyborg 18. Things turn out "different" when Krillin gains the upper hand on 18. What will happen next is for you to read ;) Warning: This Story is rated M for language, adult content and pure awesomeness. Side effects may include tears and accelerated heart beating Review what are your thoughts, I wanna know.
1. Chapter 1

Krillin has moved out of Kame House due to the behavior of Master Roshi and Oolong, their obsession with pornography, adult magazines and other methods of seeing undressed women were getting too irritating. Krillin was an innocent 'little' man who didn't get involved in perverted actions.  
He built a house nearly similar to his previous home only this house is bigger than Kame House. It was located a few miles off of Nicky Town, far enough to not be bothered by anyone.  
Life was great... Except for the Blonde Android returning every weekend to fight him until something broke. Android 18 was attacking Krillin to release her frustration, she had come to a conclusion that 17 was dead, furious she tracked down the only one she knew who couldn't kill her to give him a beating.  
Cell has been defeated by Gohan, Goku's dead for good, Trunks comes back to visit sometimes, Vegeta is still training and Piccolo is meditating or napping he could never tell the difference.  
Silver lining he's been improving every time he fights Eighteen.

Krillin woke up in his bed and it was a beautiful morning, the air was fresh, the sun was shining bright like a diam...like a solar flare attack from Yamcha, bright but weak as shit.  
He got up and rubbed his eyes then proceeded to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.  
Since he didn't need a job to pay for anything he just hung out with his friends. He got out of the bathroom next to his room and went downstairs to the kitchen.  
Krillin starts his day with a nice cup of tea. He made the tea and opened his front door, hr flew up to his roof just to get a nice view of Nature.

It was beautiful, the grassy area was peaceful, some small animals roamed freely, streams of pure water everywhere. This was the perfect spot to live a peaceful life.  
Out of nowhere, he got hit in the back which made him fall to the ground.

"Darn it" Krillin said rubbing the back of his head were he felt his full grown hair and almost smiled at the fact that he didn't need to wax it every week because there were no evil monsters in the world.  
He stood up quickly looking around to find the attacker when a crash in front of him made a small crater.  
"Should've wore my GI" he said approaching the crater the crater. He got punched in the face and back flipped a couple of times to gain some distance.

Android 18 was standing in front of him in a fighting stance, with knitted eyebrows (mad).  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Krillin asked but there was no answer.  
'This is stupid I should just send a distress signal and Piccolo or Gohan will come and help me... They'd kill her too, shit. Why do I still care about her, she's done nothing but cause me pain and...' Krillin was so busy thinking that he didn't notice Eighteen was getting closer and closer.  
She kneed him in the stomach so hard it made him spit out blood.

"I am done" Krillin said backing up and preparing to fight his own crush.  
She charged at him with a punch but never hit her target, he dodged by flying upwards and blasting a her to the ground with a charged Ki blast.  
She easily got up and fired a barrage of Ki blasts at Krillin, he deflected every single one with an insane amount of speed. She soon noticed that her attacks were not working so she started flying towards Krillin and engaged in a melee fight at lightning speed. Krillin dodged and began throwing his punches and kicks.  
This battle lasted 20 minutes.  
Eighteen was bruised all over her body but Krillin only had a scratch on his cheek. He was winning... Fighting an Android and winning.  
She threw a punch, Krillin dodged and kicked her in the face, she looked stunned, Krillin took that chance to end the fight. And to make sure he doesn't miss.

"SOLAR FLARE" he shouted and she was temporarily blinded, it her her eyes so she covered them with her hands rubbing them.  
Krillin put his hands together.  
"Ka...me...ha...me...HA" he shouted throwing a blue wave at her. Direct hit as she screamed from the pain and fell to the ground, defeated.

Krillin dropped his altitude and landed in front of her, she was lying down on a rock.  
Krillin put on hand up and charged his Ki.  
"Destructo Disk" he said and a yellow energy disk formed in his raised hand.  
She finally regained her eyesight and saw the end on Krillin's hands as she recognized the deadly attack.

Krillin hesitated to throw it, Eighteen noticed.  
"Throw it, do it, end it all so I can be with my brother again" she said barely conscious.  
Krillin still loved her, no matter what she did, he still wouldn't take her life.  
"I..." he hesitated as she became inpatient.  
"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR... DO IT" she was shouting now.  
Krillin canceled the Disk and put his hand down.  
"I can't" he said as he walked away.

She was furious. 'Why didn't he do it, why does he make me feel this way, I can't take it anymore'.  
She slowly got up and pinned Krillin to a wall.  
"If you don't kill me I'll kill you" she said almost shouting. With no response she started chocking Krillin with what's left of her strength.  
Krillin showed no emotion or any sign of pain. She increased her strength to try and kill him. Still nothing happened, no emotion on his face, no sign of struggle or pain, just nothing.

She collapsed, falling to her knees, tears on her eyes.  
Krillin saw her eyes filled with tears, he felt bad.  
Eighteen had no idea what to do now, she couldn't beat him anymore, he was stronger now, her brother is dead, she's all alone in this world, she's the last Android.  
She felt her head being pulled up from her chin, she looked up.

"Look, Eighteen, I know it's been ruff and you feel like you're alone in this world, 17 is...gone but that doesn't mean you should kill yourself or make others suffer for something they weren't part of. If anyone is to be blamed for all this is that monster Gero who created Cell. But that's in the past, Cell is dead and so is Gero, you should worry about the future" Krillin said slightly smiling at her.  
She got mad. 'What makes him think he knows anything about us, what makes him think he knows anything about me'.  
Krillin saw her reaction but still kept smiling with his eyes closed like Korin.  
She saw this and closed her eyes too.

Eighteen rushed forward and attacked his lips with hers, they were kissing but not gently, it was forced, she forced the kiss, being completely aggressive.  
She didn't want to stop, she just kept kissing him. This was weird for Krillin, he didn't want it to stop but at the same time he did, it felt forced, but he didn't care because the love of his live was kissing him.  
Soon after she rammed her tongue into the gates of Krillin's mouth, forcing an entrance, Krillin let her in as she began causing chaos in his mouth, she was in charge of this whole situation.  
After that she took off her shirt and ripped Krillin's apart, she didn't care if he liked it or not. They rotated and Krillin was now on top.  
Krillin felt her breasts and started sucking one and rubbing the other. This made her moan louder and louder. He started going down to her private area.  
Screaming and moans could be heard a mile away from his house.

After 2 hours have passed, Krillin woke up shirtless lying on the grass next to his house He looked around and there was no one there, he began to remember what happened and blushed. He quickly got back inside and decided to take a shower, he was dirty and covered in a white substance in some areas.  
"ew...gross" he said stepping in his shower. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next few months have passed very quickly and uneventful, just waking up, tea, shower, eating chatting with his friends, watching a movie, playing games and bed time. He didn't get bored of his routine, he always talked to his friends and that's all it matters, he would sometimes get visits from them mostly Gohan and Chi-Chi, Bulma and Trunks, the others just trained all day, he did try to join in but got his butt whooped by the Super Sayan Vegeta which processed to mock him.  
''You're weak, a puny little runt, a meat shield'' Krillin just stood up and smirked "At least I'm the strongest of my race"  
This always made Vegeta lose it and chase after him, but he always escaped by throwing a Solar Flare when his guard was down and fly away keeping energy undetectable.  
Vegeta never bothered to hunt him down, that's just wasting precious training time.  
He would visit Piccolo, Dende and Mr. Popo for a training session which he learned a lot more strategies in combat and stuff, it was pretty cool.

Krillin woke up on a Saturday morning and yawned, he didn't want to get out of bed for some reason, guess he stayed up late last night.  
All his strength was put to the test to get out of bed and he succeeded, jumping and flying out of bed. He knew the drill and went to the bathroom. After his daily thing he went downstairs to make tea once again. He looked out the window.  
"Wonder where she is now" Krillin said as he picked up his cup and took a sip.

The doorbell rang and he went to answer it.  
'Now who could that be, I saw everyone yesterday, even Vegeta...wait why would he be at my door' he thought.  
When he opened the door there was no one there, he looked around and found nothing.  
"Umm is this a new level of pranking...this house is miles away from the city" he said scratching the back of his head.  
He was about to sit on his couch when he heard the doorbell ring again.  
He was faster this time, dashing towards the door and opening it quickly... Once again there was no one there. Only this time he say a basket and some some blankets covered in...blood!?  
"What the hell?!" He said to himself.  
He grabbed the blanket and carefully removed it.

His heart skipped a few beats, his eyes were wide. He fell backwards from what he had seen.  
"IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE" he said as he dashed out of his house, gained altitude to try and spot the person who left that basket there.  
5 Minutes and no sign of anyone around he tried sensing the Ki but couldn't feel anyone apart from the small animals around.  
"No...no...no...no. This can't be happening, this is insanity" he said giving up the search.  
He got back to his door and looked at the basket several times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Fail.

He approached the basket and looked over it. Once he saw what's inside again he dropped to his knees almost wanting to puke.  
"A...a baby!" He said to himself. He closed his eyes, who did this? He didn't know.  
"Who's child is this?" he asked himself.  
He got a good look at the baby in the basket.  
He almost passed out when he took a closer look.

It was a she. He saw a little bit of hair on her head, she was blonde.  
"Oh no, it can't be...n...no that's still not proof that this baby is mi..." She had no nose.  
"FUUUCK" he yelled at the top of his lungs. The baby woke up and started crying.  
"Shit..." he said, he hesitated a lot but he managed to pick her up.  
"I don't know the first thing about raising a baby...I can't do this...I...I..."  
She started looking at him and stopped crying. Now there was no doubt that she is his baby.  
"What am I supposed to do now..." he said staring at the baby who was falling asleep in his arms.  
A few minutes of looking at her and thinking about his situation.

"I should probably clean you up, all that blood might give you an infection or something" he said flying to the bathroom with the baby resting in his arms. Lucky for him she had to go number 2 while they were in the bathroom, Krillin cleaned her up.  
A few minutes later, Krillin was in his room thinking about the next step.  
He grabbed his wallet and dashed as fast as he could to the city, hopefully the baby can handle being alone for 10 minutes.  
"Hang in there kid" he said heading towards the city. 


	3. Chapter 3

Eighteen was flying 100km per hour to try and clear her head about what she did this morning.  
She felt horrible for leaving the child, but she didn't know what to do with her.  
She had no idea she could have a baby. She didn't expect anything after her last encounter with Krillin.  
She knew she didn't have the conditions to raise a baby.

Eighteen couldn't take it anymore she changed her flight course to Krillin's house "I just want to see if she's okay, nothing more, just check if Krillin is taking care of her" she said to herself hoping her child has not been abandoned.  
She finally arrived and she could hear crying coming from the room on the top floor on the left. She was relieved Krillin didn't throw her away or something.  
Careless she opened the window to the room and entered, the baby was on a bed, but Krillin was not there. She searched the house but didn't find him.

"He abandoned her?" she asked herself.  
A minute later she heard the door opening and almost jumped out the window. Krillin opened the door and she began to shake from the fear of facing him.  
"I'm here I'm here I'm here" Krillin dropped what looked like 20 bags full of baby supplies which surprised Eighteen, he flew to the baby with a baby bottle.

He completely ignored the Cyborg in his room like she wasn't even there, he had other priorities that were way more important to him, she watches him carrying the baby and feeding her, he seems so naturally gifted at this, like his parenting skills are off the charts, the baby stopped crying and looked so peaceful and comfy in his arms, just from the looks of this made Eighteen almost smile. Almost He walked to the bags he dropped and carried two, with the baby in the other hand.

"Eighteen help me with these" he said so casually like she was his best friend or even his wife. she was confused, no anger, no joy, just confusion.  
"W-what..." she said without a clue what else to say.  
"Help me with these bags, I gotta make dinner" he repeated with additional information as he went through the door with the baby and the two bags.  
She hesitated but walked to the pile and picked up as many as she can fit in her hands.  
Eighteen followed Krillin downstairs and into the kitchen.  
"You can put those down I'll organize them later...and thanks" he said, this made Eighteen smile and blush, barely visible, but it was there.

"Here" he tried to hand the baby over to her, she was stunned.  
"What" she said "I can't cook while holding her, here, take her for a couple of minutes" he said trying hand her the baby again. She got a good look on how he was holding her, seems simple enough. She took the baby covered in little blankets off his hands.  
Eighteen got a good look at her child, blonde hair like mine and no nose like his father, this made her giggle a little. This was definitely their child, no doubt about it.

Krillin had already began cooking and was almost done, he turned around to see Eighteen looking at the sleeping baby, he got a huge smile on his face from seeing Eighteen with her child, almost forgot he was cooking. There was a flaw.  
"Don't forget to support her neck and head" he said going back to his cooking.  
"Since when did you get so good at raising a child?" she asked, doing what he told her to.  
"I don't know, I guess I just... I don't know" he said awkwardly and saw Eighteen's reaction to his answer, her face was sarcastic with one eyebrow raised and a smile on her face, that will drop immediately after the moment passed.

The meal was done and it smells delicious. Krillin grabbed a plate and placed on the table where Eighteen was sitting.  
"...Did you make this for me?" she asked awkwardly looking at him, she received a nod.  
"I don't need to eat" she said refusing his offer, but she had a feeling this wasn't over.  
"It's not a need, it's a want...maybe you'll like it" he said with that adorable smile of his that always made Eighteen turn the other way to hide her smile and blush.  
She didn't say yes but he knew that she accepted his offer, so he served her dinner. It was a simple meal, Spaghetti and meat balls. After serving he took the baby off Eighteen's hands so she can eat.  
Eighteen grabbed the chopsticks in front of her and began to dig in. Krillin watched her eat and eat and eat and eat as he began to wonder when was the last time she ate.  
She was a savage, kind of like the Saiyans when he saw food, no mercy.

Krillin just stood there in awe.  
"Are you sure you don't need to eat or you just don't feel hunger" he said playfully laughing.  
Once she finished her plate Krillin looked like he just watched Goku eat, because he kinda did.  
She looked up and saw his face starring at her.  
"What are you looking at?" she asked, then Krillin looked at the baby to not make her blow a fuse, Ha.  
"Nothing, you're just so... cute" he said with an almost silent voice, while blushing. She began blushing as well but it soon ended.  
"Whatever" she said as she got up and went upstairs, she seems to want to find a bathroom.  
"Second door on the right" he said hoping he didn't wake the baby up. He did.

She was looking at her reflection on the mirror, thinking of what to do and these new feelings.  
'Krillin... what is he doing to me, he's always been like this. He's so confusing... I should leave, I mean he clearly loves the baby so much he's gonna raise her better than I'll ever'.  
She was angry now, why can't she just go, he can't stop me...well now he can but he wouldn't, he's not like that, he always cared for her no matter what she did.  
A few minutes later the water running from the shower could be heard. She was taking a shower and after about 20 minutes, the water stopped.

'I'll just tell him t-that I can't stay...'  
Eighteen got out of the bathroom fully clothed and was ready to face him...more or less... more of Less than More. She was walking towards the kitchen, when she arrived he wasn't there. She went back upstairs to search him on his bedroom, no short man in sight.  
Just as she wanted to give up she heard the baby's sounds of laughter. Eighteen followed the sounds like a professional detective and found the source, another room similar to Krillin's.  
Krillin was flying around with the baby on his hands, making her laugh and enjoy being gravity's enemy, this made Eighteen smile. He didn't need help with this he is naturally gifted at being a parent, she almost didn't want to ruin this moment. Almost.

"Krillin, I need to talk to you" she said like this request was an order.  
"Oh Eighteen hey, I've set up a room for you, I have a feeling you don't want to stay in the same room with me" he said with that cute smile of his that just makes her wanna...  
"You want me to stay?..." she said.  
'Why am I not surprised, he may be small but he's got the biggest heart in the world, no one can change that' she thought.  
"Yeah, I don't mind, you can stay for as long as you want. And we can go shopping tomorrow...if you want to" Krillin said smiling.

She was fighting herself, one side says stay, the other says punch his gut and fly away he can't find us.  
I want to stay with him and at least help with the kid.  
No way, I don't belong here, I'm not like him, I'm an Android, just leave.  
I can't. Krillin's been helping me my whole life, regardless of the consequences, I can't leave him.  
Maybe he wants something from me, that's probably why men do nice things to girls That's kinda already happened, except he didn't make me, I made him do it.

Eventually one side won, she decided to stay for now because she wasn't sure what else to do.  
"Sure...I guess" she said after thinking hard, not 100% sure of her decision.  
"Alright...it's getting late, we should go to..." Krillin was interrupted by the baby who started crying.  
"Shut Up" Eighteen said getting irritated with that crying.  
"Eighteen!" Krillin said giving her an almost angry look.  
She saw this and looked away to keep looking cool, but on the inside she felt bad for being harsh. She was a baby and they always cry. A sigh came out and she looked at the two.  
"Sorry" she said quietly with a little blush barely visible, like Yamcha's power level.

"You hungy little one? you're pwobabwy hungy awen't you" Krillin said in the most adorable tone ever while tickling the baby and she calmed down.  
"Daddy will make you something to eat little one" Krillin said walking out of the room where Eighteen was staring at him and the baby, but before he went away, he stops and looks at Eighteen. 


	4. Chapter 4

At the mall

Krillin carried the baby as usual, Eighteen just walked beside him.  
"Alright Eighteen you're in charge pick whatever you want" he said looking up at the Cyborg.  
She smiled and pointed at the nearest clothing store.  
"Can we go there?" She asked.  
"Sure" Krillin said as they headed for the store she asked.  
It was a nice place, customers were enjoying themselves, the service was nice too.  
Krillin called one of the workers to follow Eighteen and told the worker to stay on her good side behind her back.  
"Very well sir" the worker said going after Eighteen.

Krillin just stayed at the counter with the shop owner who was looking at Krillin playing with the baby, waiting for Eighteen "You two are a beautiful couple" the saleslady said smiling at him. Krillin shot his eyes wide open and almost coughed. He should keep this simple for everyone around him.  
"Thanks" he said after nodding.

20 minutes later

Eighteen and the worker approached Krillin, looking ready to go, only with what looked like every single clothing in the store.  
"Is that every single clothing in the store" Krillin asked looking around the store to find everything was on that pile. The store owner whistled an impressed tune.  
"Not all, she avoided the pink clothing, I'm guessing it's not her favorite color" the worker said. At this point all Krillin could do was hand over his credit card, which he did but didn't seem to mind.  
With all their bags packed with clothes they got to the next store near the one they just finished.

After about 2 maybe 3 hours later, they were full of bags. Krillin was carrying of the bags in one hand and the baby in the other. Eighteen had two hands full of shopping bags.  
"Hey Eighteen I'm getting tired can we finish things up here" Krillin said looking quite exhausted. Eighteen looked at him and felt like she drained him, feeling sorry she agreed.  
"Fine" she said. On the way out she saw a jewelry store. She started staring at a necklace with a heart shaped Amethyst gemstone, then she looked back at Krillin.  
"Alright fine, let's get you that necklace" he said following the Cyborg who was now smiling at his response. They got in the jewelry store and looked around.  
"Most of these people look super rich, I bet everything must be cheap here" Krillin said sounding extremely sarcastic.

They went straight to the store owner.  
"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" she said looking at the "couple".  
Eighteen searched for her necklace and found it.  
"I'd like this necklace...please" Eighteen said pointing at it. It was so pretty she couldn't take her eyes off it. Krillin just couldn't take his eyes off the price.  
As usual he'd do anything for Eighteen, curse his soft and caring heart, it's like he's her slave...what made him do all this... He wasn't sure, maybe he didn't care, maybe he's just too nice... Or maybe he really lo "sir, are you alright?" The owner asked looking quite concerned.  
"Oh...uh yeah...sorry" he said shaking out of his thoughts and handing his credit card that was probably drained by now.

"Thank you for shopping, come again soon" she said as they left.  
"She's nice, the prices are not" Krillin said looking at the baby who was still asleep all this time. 'So adorable' he thought He put the bags down and told Eighteen to do the same. He pulled out an empty storage capsule, clicked the button on the top and threw it at the shopping bags.  
A few seconds later the ground was free of bags and only had a capsule. Krillin picked it up and stored it in his pocket.  
"Guess it's time to head home. hey Eighteen you haven't put your necklace on" Krillin said pointing at the little box she was carrying in her hand.  
"Oh, right" Eighteen responded looking at the box. She opened the box and took out the necklace that she found amazingly beautiful. She put it on and looked back at Krillin.  
"Wow... you look beautiful" Krillin kept staring at her.  
"...Thanks" she said looking downwards. Oh my was that a blush because her cheeks looked red as the red red ribbon ribbon.  
"KRILLIN?!" a girl yelled like an idiot. Wait he knew that voice...

They both turned around and saw a woman who was running towards Krillin.  
"Who is that?" Eighteen asked confused, thinking this might be one of his friends.  
"Maron, let's just go" Krillin answered trying to ignore the blue haired girl. Then she caught up with them, Maron stopped in front of Krillin completely ignoring Eighteen and the baby in his hands. Maron tried giving Krillin a hug but he dodged and she fell to the ground.  
"Hey, what gives" Maron said getting up and turning to Krillin.  
At this point Eighteen was sure this Maron wasn't Krillin's friend, since he is a thoughtful person.  
"Who are you?" Eighteen asked starting to look mad.  
"I'm Krillin's girlfriend, who are you supposed to be?" Maron said.

For some reason this made her feel broken, her heart was beating faster.  
'That can't be true, I don't believe it, I won't believe it... What if it's true though... Krillin... Did I misjudge him... No that's not possible... How could he' a million thoughts ran in her mind. She felt like she wanted to cry... No, why would she do that. Did she really care about him.

Krillin looked at Eighteen who looked at the floor, she looked really sad... Does she care?  
"For Kami sakes Maron how many times do I gotta tell you, we are not dating anymore, you cheated on me with who knows how many guys who had tons of money" Krillin said, furious of what she did to Eighteen. Eighteen heard this and caught on very fast 'So she's some kind of gold digger, ugh women like her make me sick' she thought.  
"Whaaat no way, Krillin" she tried to deny it, but didn't convince anyone, not even the baby she finally noticed sleeping in Krillin's hands.

"Hey, is that my baby?" She asked trying to get the baby but failed because Krillin backed up.  
"We never had sex, ever, which I am thankful" Krillin said.  
"Yeah, but she looks so much like me" Maron said looking at the baby.  
"Is she really that stupid?" Eighteen asked looking at Krillin.  
"You have...no idea" Krillin said.

"Ok, look at yourself, now back to the baby, then look back at yourself, back to the baby, she does not have blue hair, she does not look like you, now look at her, then look at me, then look back at the baby, oh look, she looks like us, now use your brain on this one, if the baby looks like me and her what does that mean?" Krillin said, hoping she's not too stupid for this.  
"So... she's my baby but with blonde hair" Maron said scratching her head in confusion.  
Eighteen had had it and decided to step in.  
"Who cares about it, the most important thing is that we love each other" then she tried to kiss Krillin this time.  
"No one kisses that shorty except me" Eighteen said with her cheeks heating up. Did she really just say that out loud.

Before any contact Eighteen grabbed Maron by the neck and pulled her closer her.  
"Listen up you gold digger slut, you better stay as far away as possible from Krillin, travel to the other side of the world, bury yourself as far as I care. Krillin in mine and so is that baby. If any of us three ever see you again, I will brake every single bone in your body, crush your skull with my own foot, take your heart out, throw it in a volcano and feed what's left of you to a group of piranhas, is. that. clear. Bitch?" Eighteen said making the blue haired girl shake her head up and down to agree.  
"Good, now get the fuck out of here" Eighteen said dropping her. Maron slowly got up and ran the other way as quickly as she could.

Eighteen took a deep breath and looked at Krillin who was staring at her with his mouth open, he was blushing mad crazy. He had no idea what just happened to her. But he liked it and so did she.  
'I'm hers now...that's kinda hot' Krillin thought, wondering what she thought.  
"Wow...Eighteen... I...wow" he said, with nothing else in mind.  
"Let's just go home, okay?" she said realizing what she just said.  
'Krillin is mine and so is that baby, what came over baby is mine, that is superficial but what about Krillin' she thought as she started blushing as well. After a moment, Krillin agreed. They started levitating and flying towards Krillin's, as usual everyone around them gasped and pointed at them, before any pictures were taken they were already gone. 


	5. Chapter 5

The flight was quiet but their minds weren't, they kept thinking about what happened a few minutes ago with the whole Maron thing.  
'Kami, I wonder what he's thinking about exactly' Eighteen thought secretly looking at Krillin who was falling behind. She just wants to get home and rest for a while and think of what to say to him.  
"Krillin, you're slowing down, I know you're much faster than that" she felt like asking what's wrong even though she knew exactly what was up, that would just bring too much drama right now.  
"Oh...uh sorry, Eighteen, I just don't wanna wake up our kid, this much speed can't be good for a baby" Krillin responded looking back at the baby who was resting in his hands and so did Eighteen, she then started to slow down so he could keep up.

'Well he's the expert parent, possibly the best father in his team...wait did he say Our Kid' she thought. Eighteen knows that that's her daughter but the way Krillin said it, it felt like a superficial family, like they're married.  
Eighteen started to blush at the thought. This wasn't like her, not like the Cyborg who was meant to kill Son Goku and whoever got in her way, a heartless being who didn't care about anything else in life but her goals. To be fair those weren't her goals in the first place, it was Gero's stupid obsession with the whole red ribbon army thing. Before being deactivated they made a deal, to kill the monster who turned them into half machines. How can someone be that cruel, kidnapping innocent children and experimenting on them with his filthy machines, if that wasn't crazy enough, he created a bio mechanical monster with a desire to kill everyone.

She was thinking about Cell so much that she didn't notice Krillin looking at her.  
'That look, that look of hers... I haven't seen it since that monster Cell was planning to absorb her, this was the look of fear. There is no doubt about it, she was thinking about Cell' Krillin thought.  
"Eighteen!" he said looking determined to destroy those thoughts. Eighteen was brought back to reality by one word that felt like it was made out of Ki power.  
"huh?!" She gasped looking at Krillin.  
"Stop thinking about Cell, he's gone and he's never coming back, ever." Krillin said. Eighteen just kept staring at him, wondering how did he know.  
"You still fear him, you shouldn't. He was just an overgrown green mosquito and he won't bother you or anyone else again" Krillin said smiling. She nodded and stopped her thoughts.

They finally arrived and the baby woke up.  
"Hello little one, welcome back to the Milky Way Galaxy, I bet you're hungry." Krillin said rushing to the kitchen to feed her before she began crying.  
Eighteen went upstairs leaving Krillin with the child.

"Today was...something different" she said to herself in the bathroom mirror.  
'That idiot made me say things. I don't know why I said those things. I don't know what came over me' she thought as she began to remember that moment.  
'Krillin is mine and so is that baby...' she kept repeating that in her head.  
'Maybe a shower will help me clear my head'.  
After 10 or 15 minutes later she got out of the shower and felt a little better.  
Going in her room, she saw the capsule that Krillin must've left on her bed. How much time did she spend trying on every single one of those clothes is a mystery.  
"Eighteen, dinner's ready in one minute" Krillin said for the whole house to hear. As usual he'll take the silence as a whatever.  
"Almost time for mommy to name you, sweetie" Krillin said looking at the clock, it was almost Midnight.

Eighteen walked into the kitchen and left Krillin staring at her.  
She wore a black and purple long sleeved shirt with bright blue jeans and she wore the Amethyst necklace Krillin got her, that was actually ovER NINE THOUSAND Zenie. Her look was basically the one in DragonBall Super with a different necklace.  
Starting from the bottom to the top Krillin kept looking.  
'She looks so beautiful' he thought.  
"And here I thought you couldn't get any prettier" Krillin said smiling at her and blushing. Eighteen blushed and sat down.

"so... what's for dinner?" Eighteen asked and Krillin stopped staring at her and placed a plate in front of her, followed by a fork and chop sticks.  
"Pasta Salad complete with cucumber, olives and salami, hope you enjoy it" Krillin said. She grabbed her fork then got a taste and her eyes shot up.  
'This is amazing' Eighteen was confused, how did he get so good at cooking.  
"Where did you learn how to cook?" Eighteen asked him.  
"huh...w-why...is it bad?" Krillin asked getting pretty nervous about it.  
"Calm down shorty, it's good, really good" Eighteen teased him and smiled.  
"Thanks" Krillin said scratching the back of his neck like a fool.

Soon they were done with their meal.  
Krillin got up and took their plates and carried them to the sink and started washing them.  
"Sooo...Eighteen, it's almost midnight..." Krillin said excited about the task he gave her: to name their child.  
"Right" was all she said and Krillin began to doubt if she knew what it meant.  
'Wait does she remember?' Krillin thought. So he decided to remind her some other way, a way that doesn't make her think that he thinks she's a distracted person.  
"Hear that kiddo, only a few minutes until you get your name" he said secretly looking at Eighteen to see any reaction. Her face was blank, emotionless, expressionless.  
'I'm guessing she knows... I wonder what name she's thinking about, always liked the name Karen or Clara or...'

Krillin was done with the dishes and took Eighteen and the baby who was wide awake since she slept the entire afternoon, to the couch in the living room to watch a movie.  
Unwise since it was late, the only movies on were horror movies.  
"Nightmare on Elm Street... that sounds cool, let's watch that" Eighteen suggested.  
"There is... no way... in hell... our little angel is watching horror movies" Krillin said sounding super protective, funny considering he didn't use any protection with Eighteen, but he never regretted it... now at least, at first definitely, the crying at first was insanity but now he just got used to it, now this little angel was his daughter, he would stand up to Frieza and or any other beings who dared to hurt his child.  
'There's the our again' Eighteen thought.

His phone started to ring while he was still scrolling through channels to find something more appropriate, way more appropriate. He put the baby in Eighteen's arms once he saw it was Bulma.  
"Hey Bulma, what's up?" Krillin greeted his friend.  
"Good you're awake, I just called to tell you about Gohan's birthday party in the next few days, it's gonna be on my place this time" Bulma said sounding pretty busy as usual.  
"oh, alright then, thanks Bulma" Krillin said preparing to hang up.  
"Hold up, you've been avoiding the gang lately, is something wrong?" Bulma asked.  
"uuh, no... Nothing's wrong" Krillin said trying to avoid conversation. That wouldn't work, Bulma's too smart for that, they've been friends for years.  
"There is definitely something up, spill it" more metal sounds could be heard in the background.

"I...uuh..."  
"VEGETA HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU: TOUCH IT, DON'T PUNCH IT" she yelled out to her husband.  
"WELL YOU SHOULD STOP MAKING THEM SO WEAK" Vegeta shouted, starting an argument "YOU SAID MORE SPEED, SO I MADE THEM FOR SPEED" she shouted "NOT FAST ENOUGH TO DODGE" Vegeta shouted "uh Bulma..."  
"WHAT...oh gosh, I'm so sorry Krillin, what were you going to say" Bulma said feeling embarrassed.  
Click Click "I wanted to say..." Krillin said taking a deep breath.  
Click Click Click Click "I... have a... child..." Krillin said slowly.  
Click Click Click "with... Eighteen" Krillin finished waiting for a response awkwardly.  
Click Click "...you... What!" Bulma said overwhelmed.

Click BOOM "VEGETA" Bulma shouted.  
"Well Bulma nice talking to you I'll see you and the others at the party, thanks for the talk, bye" Krillin said faster than you can say Senzu Bean.  
"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TAKES TO BUILD THOSE THINGS" Bulma shouted.  
"WELL MAYBE YOU NEED TO BUILD THEM BETTER" Vegeta shouted "WELL MAYBE YOU NEED TO GO F..."  
Krillin hanged up before his speakers exploded with foul language for everyone to hear including the baby. Somehow their argument will take them to bed, always did.  
'Swear to Kami if that's her first word I'm gonna punch myself in the stomach for being the first person to say it in front of her.

"Hey Eighteen, do you remember that spiky haired kid you saw on the lookout next to me who spilled the beans on the...ya know" Krillin said trailing off when he remembered exactly why he bonked Gohan in the head. This made a blush appear on both the parent's cheeks.  
"yeah..." Eighteen answered.  
"It's his birthday in a couple of days and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me" Krillin said.  
"Wasn't he the one who killed Cell all by himself?" she asked.  
"Yup that's him and we helped too ya know" Krillin answered.  
"Well, might as well thank him" Eighteen said.

Once again his phone rang but it wasn't a call, it was an alarm Krillin set when it was Midnight.  
"It's Midnight! Eighteen our daughter's name will be..." Krillin said holding the baby. Eighteen looked at the baby and said.  
"Marron, with a double r"  
A moment of silence filled the room and Krillin just started at Eighteen. After what seemed like 10 years Krillin broke the silence.  
"...what!?"  
"Marron" Eighteen said "...b-but...why?" Krillin asked her.  
Eighteen didn't want to say the truth because it was too embarrassing and so cheesy.  
"That's my decision Krillin, why do you deny it?" Eighteen said starting to get angry.  
'Hopefully that'll keep him from asking any more questions'  
Krillin looked at Eighteen and knew something was up, they weren't married, but Krillin wasn't born last week, Marron was.  
"No no no... I respect your decision" he said hugging his little Marron.  
"Your name is Marron, sweet little Marron" Krillin said then Marron(oh god finally I can stop saying the baby, child, kid) started smiling.  
"She seems to like it" Krillin said tickling where her nose should've been, making Marron laugh.

After 30 minutes of kids shows they were tired, meaning Krillin and Marron since Eighteen had an insane amount of energy, nearly unlimited.  
"Alright little Marron, it's bed time" Krillin said yawning and stretching. He got up with Marron in his hands and flew upstairs.  
Eighteen just grabbed the remote and switched to a horror movie that was just starting.  
Krillin heard what she was watching while he was tucking in Marron. After Marron fell asleep, Krillin went back downstairs to hang with Eighteen for a bit before he went to bed.

He got to the living room and saw the movie she was watching.  
'I knew it'  
"Hey Eighteen, uh, you shouldn't watch that movie before going to bed" Krillin said.  
"You really think I'm gonna get nightmares" Eighteen said bored of every other channels. Krillin knew the answer was 'fuck yeah' but he knew Eighteen was just gonna ignore his advice, so he didn't bother.  
"No no, I didn't say that" Krillin said then sighed. He went to the couch and sat next to Eighteen Now they looked like a couple, all that's left is the snuggling and or kissing.

30 minutes later

The woman opened the door very slowly only to reveal an empty room, then she took a deep breath, then got jumpscared.  
"Okay I think I'm done with this" Eighteen said quickly turning off the TV.  
"Are you scared?" Krillin teased looking at Eighteen who looked like she was shaking a little bit, barely noticeable.  
"Don't be stupid I'm not scared of anything" Eighteen said trying to escape to her room.  
"It's okay to be scared ya know, don't worry, there are no men with claws who will kill you in your dreams, yet" Krillin said trying not to laugh.  
"SHUT UP" she snapped and Krillin quickly dropped his smile. Marron started crying upstairs.  
"ah man I just got her to fall asleep" Krillin got up and went passed Eighteen, ignoring everything in his way to Marron.  
After Krillin was out of sight the baby calmed down, she probably knew the one who always came to her aid at this point, since it was always Krillin.  
Eighteen just ignored everything then continued going upstairs. On the right Marron was having fun flying. Then she went to her room and closed the door behind her.

Some time later

Marron was back to sleeping quietly and adorably. Krillin was sleeping peacefully as well. Unfortunately one person was not having the most comfortable dream, Eighteen was suffering from a nightmare, a really bad one. She was rolling over constantly, her breathing was heavy and she was sweating nonstop.

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME" She shouted waking up from her nightmare. As time passed her breathing went back to normal.  
'Did I say that out loud?' Eighteen thought hoping she didn't wake anyone up.  
Then she heard Marron cry, she looked at the clock and it was almost 3AM.  
Eighteen heard some light switches being flicked. Must've been downstairs, Kitchen most likely.  
'He was right...shit' Eighteen thought then she tried going back to sleep.

Not 20 minutes and she woke up the same as before: sweating, panting and shaking.  
This time she was embarrassed of what she was about to do, it was just weird for a full grown woman to this. Eighteen got out of bed and out of her room, she was walking to Krillin's room and her cheeks were red.

Knock knock There was no answer but there were footsteps, she assumed they were Krillin's.  
'No, this is stupid I don't need...'  
The door opened and Krillin was rubbing his eyes. When he could finally see, his eyes were surprised.  
"Eighteen... What's wrong?" Krillin asked. Eighteen really didn't want to say it, but there was no backing down now.  
'Kami this is embarrassing' She took a deep breath.  
"I've been having nightmares about... Cell trying to get me again and I can't stand it anymore... please help me" Eighteen said then she started blushing and looking at her right. Krillin stood there, amazed at what she just said, now he was thinking about what to do in a situation like this. He was too tired to talk about Cell, but she needed to stop dreaming about that monster. One solution came to Krillin's mind.

"...well...you can... sleep here with me tonight... maybe that'll stop you from thinking about Cell so much, then in the morning we'll talk about it." Krillin said, then realized the last part of his plan made a lot more sense than the first. He was expecting something bad in his way, maybe a slap or a kick.  
Eighteen didn't say anything, she just went to Krillin's bed and sat down.

"Why do you buy king sized beds when you're the size of that Gohan kid" she said trying hard not to laugh, not only would that probably upset him but it might be enough to wake up Marron.  
"Well it just came in handy, didn't it" Krillin said then Eighteen giggled. No way she just did that. Krillin just went to the opposite side of the bed and switched off the lights.  
There was some space between them, enough for 2 Marrons to fit and they were facing the opposite directions, Krillin was facing South and Eighteen was facing North. None of them were asleep yet and none of them knew the other one was awake.

Eighteen moved closer to him by less than an inch. Krillin noticed due to the bed shaking a little and responded by doing the same.  
Now this went on and on until they were 7 inches away from each other, gotta love that progress in a short amount of time.  
'Screw this he'll kill me later'  
'Screw this she'll kill me later'  
They both turned around like they were synchronized and started snuggling with their eyes closed. His left arm that was free to move went to grab Eighteen's back and the exact same thing went for Eighteen's right arm. They pulled each other closer, Krillin realized Eighteen did the same as he did and vise versa.  
They both blushed like crazy, almost opened their eyes but realized that might be the end of this precious moment, they kept their eyes shut and fell asleep on the comfort of each other. Snuggling. 


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was rising, it's bright light reached Krillin's bedroom through the windows and met everything in the room.  
Krillin woke up first and looked around. He then remembered what happened last night.  
'Eighteen' he thought.  
He started to move a little and this caused the blond Cyborg to wake up. She opened her eyes and before she could see anything Krillin closed his, pretending to be asleep.  
Eighteen's head was on Krillin's chest which made her blush when she remembered the night before, technically a few hours ago today.

She looked at Krillin who was still pretending to be asleep.  
"Krillin" she said trying to wake him up, she didn't get a response. She began thinking for a while and she finally spoke.  
"I slept well with you last night...I was afraid of having another horrible dream, but you helped me, you really are a protector. I-I dreamt we were... married. I dreamt that we were a happy family and we..."  
Eighteen was interrupted by Marron who started crying.  
Obviously Krillin wanted to drop what he had planned immediately and direct his attention towards Marron.  
Krillin was about to stand up but didn't move because Eighteen came closer to him... She was only 4 centimeters away from his face. She hesitated and kissed his cheek instead of his lips.

Krillin was overwhelmed, he thought he was still dreaming. He never thought Eighteen would ever say that to his face... She didn't know he wasn't asleep but still.  
What's even more surprising is that she got up and went to aid Marron, she calmed down at the sight of her mother.  
Krillin took a peek when no one was looking and Eighteen was carrying Marron and she was flying around. Then she opened the door and went out with Marron. Krillin sensed Marron's energy downstairs, most likely in the kitchen.  
'hm, probably stronger than Yamcha' Krillin held in a laugh.

'I should probably get up and see what's going on downstairs' Krillin thought. He stood up, yawned and stretched a bit, after that he went to the bathroom to do his daily routine which includes bathing and brushing his teeth.  
After about 20 minutes later Krillin arrived at the kitchen ready to make breakfast and cook the meal for today.  
'I wonder what Eighteen wants today' Krillin thought.  
"Eighteen what do you want for breakf..."  
There was no way she was doing this. Eighteen was making breakfast on her own. Krillin was about to slap himself to check if he was still dreaming.

"Morning Eighteen" Krillin said scratching the back of his neck, Eighteen looked at him, smiled and went back to what she was making. Krillin looked around and spotting Marron on her baby chair, Marron saw Krillin and lifted her arms up and targeted Krillin, opening and closing her hands repeatedly.  
"Aww, you wanna hug daddy, don't ya" Krillin approached Marron and she grabbed his head and toyed with his non existent nose. Like father Like daughter.  
"Good morning to you too, Marron" Krillin said smiling back at her.

A few minutes later Eighteen was done and served Krillin, apparently she made eggs and bacon. He got a taste of it and felt that something was wrong.  
"What?" Eighteen asked, curious to what he thought about it.  
"Oh it's good, it's just that...too much salt" Krillin said in a low tone.  
"oh" Eighteen looked a little disappointed.  
"Hey don't worry about it, it's just a little more salt, I can handle it, no problem" Krillin began digging in and finished the meal quickly.  
After he was done, he was about to wash them, then Eighteen reached the plates before he did and took them to the sink.  
'Wow, what has gotten into her... It's like she's a whole different person. Well whatever's happening I like it' Krillin thought.

He smiled and gestured her to come in. Unlike before, this time they slept really close to each other and Krillin already rotated and grabbed her stomach area which was exposed due to his GI. She giggles when Krillin starts tickling her.

Eighteen got turned on really fast when he started to gently blow soft winds into her neck. She was feeling like she needed to turn around and make Marron again, being careful this time. What was stopping her? Krillin.  
'I can't do that, I can't. What if he refuses, how awkward would that be the next day and the day after that. No way I'm risking what I have with him for just a moment of satisfaction...what Do I have with him...W-what if he wants to...'  
She turns around to face him and hugs him tight forgetting she has super human strength and could brake his ribs.  
"uh...Eighteen...my ribs..." She quickly releases her grip on him.  
"s-sorry..."  
"It's okay, it's okay but...what was that?" He asked.  
"I...just..." She takes a deep breath and releases what emotion she had hidden.

"It's you...Krillin, I don't understand, why do you do this... According to what that purple haired kid said, I'm a murderer in the future, you just bring me to your house like there's nothing odd about me, 17 and I hurt your friends and you just take me shopping for whatever I want, we wanted to kill your best friends and you just feed me like we are the best friends, we have a child together and you take care of her like we planned for all of it. Why do you do all of this, why me, what do you want from me" Her eyes begin to water up.  
Krillin couldn't believe his ears, he was shocked to see her like this. All of this can be answered in Two simple words and a complicated one.

"I don't want anything from you, I take care of you because for me it feels right, I care about you because... I Love You Eighteen"  
A moment of silence filled the room, he finally confessed which made her cry.  
"You...Love Me..."  
"I Love You" he repeated, Krillin leaned forward slowly trying to take things slow and not exaggerate. Eighteen just shot forward and smashed her lips on his, they kissed passionately for what seemed like hours, she wanted to let it all out in one night like before. She didn't care about pregnancy or anything else, all she cared about was him.  
Unfortunately Krillin knew what was gonna happen and didn't want to repeat the same mistake.

"Eighteen... we can't..." He said stopping the violent kiss.  
"Krillin please..." she begged holding him tighter.  
A moment of silence passed and she won. Krillin never refused what she wanted, even if it killed him. He was thinking of a solution.  
She kissed him again and he kissed her back, this was gonna happen, there was no avoiding it.  
He started kissing her neck and reached her chest, removing his/hers today top and massaged one breast while sucking on the other, making Eighteen moan quietly, Marron was still there, thanks to the darkness she couldn't see anything.  
Krillin switched and was now on the left side, his hand was the right one working on her set.  
A minute has passed and he made his way to her opening, one of the only parts Gero didn't bother altering, you can say this is one of her weaknesses.  
She took off her pants and underwear fast and Krillin approached her opening, his tongue was inside her and Eighteen arched her back from the pleasure, her nails digging into the blankets. She was feeling like her lower area was going to explode, her moans began to get louder and louder, she wanted more, she pulled Krillin closer with her legs and it worked he got deeper and she had her orgasm.

Now comes the hard part, the part were the risk was high.  
"Krillin do it...I can't wait anymore..." She gave the signal and he removed his pants and went inside of her. Once again she was moaning and almost screaming, but she kept it in by biting her lower lip and crushing the pillow, her back was arched once again. Krillin started to go faster and faster, she couldn't take it anymore, she was about to scream, but Krillin went up and kissed her in the mouth to let Marron sleep peacefully. Something was not right, she opened her eyes to see that Krillin was sweating and putting a lot effort effort not to climax.  
'He's holding it' she thought. She finally reached her limit and orgasmed, Krillin saw this and pulled out, leaving her panting. Eighteen looked at Krillin, then she went to his manhood and licked his tip, this made him moan, she put his penis in her mouth, she only made it halfway there as she started going up and down and sucking, Krillin was feeling like a god at this point and he finally climaxed in her mouth with no warning, just a moan, she unintentionally swallowed a bit, considering it was a lot of it.  
"I Love You Too" Eighteen said holding him and kissing him softly, Krillin smiled and held her as well.  
They both slept in each others arms, not caring about anything more.

A few days have passed, Krillin and Eighteen were a couple now, sure Eighteen was a little...well Eighteen but she's making progress thanks to him, though she wasn't very social but that might change today because today the Z Fighters are getting together for Gohan's Birthday.  
The two woke up in the same bed, Krillin's. Krillin kissed her forehead and got out of the bed then he went to the bathroom.  
Eighteen got out of the bed to check on Marron, she was still asleep. She stretched and yawned.

She was a little bit ticked off because she had to go to a party, she's not really a party girl. (TFS) Like is a strong word, so as tolerate, hate is sounding a little weak right now (TFS)  
She went to the bathroom to shower with Krillin, it still was a little bit awkward for him, not only their height was different so he would stare at her chest, it also reminded him of that night, he always thanked Kami he could fly so the height think wasn't much of an issue, whenever he showered with her, steam was made in his cheeks. Exaggeration, maybe.  
They were done showering and went into their rooms, due to her clothes still being in the guest room.

He wore a red shirt with a K logo in his chest, dark blue jeans and some regular shoes. He dressed up Marron with a dark purple blueish purple dress and took her to the living room to wait for Eighteen.  
She finally came down wearing a black and purple long sleeve shirt, bright blue jeans and wore her necklace. She looked Super (dbs)  
"You ready?" Krillin asked and she nodded.  
They left the house and began flying to the Brief's home where the party was taking place, when they arrived he saw all his friends and Vegeta.  
"Are you sure it's gonna be okay... 17 and I beat him, him, him and him" she said looking at Vegeta, then Future Trunks, then Piccolo and then Tien.  
"Don't worry about any of them, they know you're with me...and then there's Vegeta, just stay close to me or that blue haired girl or Gohan" Krillin said pointing at them

"And i thought purple was strange, does she really have blue hair...I mean...does the carpet match the dr..." "Yeah we all thought about that, no one has the courage, I'm guessing Vegeta knows but he would kill any of us for asking" he whispered.  
"Anyways, you should go talk to her me and Marron are gonna go talk to Gohan" he said then they separated.

"Hey birthday boy, what's up" Krillin said.  
"Hey Krillin, it's been a while since I've seen you" Gohan said.  
"Eighteen and I got you something"  
Chi Chi heard him and waited to see what it was.  
Krillin handed him the gift box.  
"Journey To The West, The Divine Comedy..." Gohan kept pulling out books, then Chi Chi gave Krillin a 'good' look.  
"Say thank you Gohan" Chi Chi said.  
"Thank you, Krillin" Gohan said, then Chi Chi went away. Gohan looked a little disappointed, he wanted something cool this birthday but all he got was books and more books. Gohan then found a picture of the gang and he hugged his buddy.  
"There's also a zPad in there with a 200 Zenie gift card, don't tell Chi Chi" Krillin said as fast as he could.  
"Wow Krillin thanks" Gohan said now cheered up and excited.  
"No problem buddy". 


	7. Chapter 7

The party was going great, everyone was enjoying themselves, even Piccolo who was with Gohan, his best friend. Eighteen has talked to most of the gang and they like her. She was talking to Bulma for advice now.

Krillin was fighting Tien and Yamcha at the same time, it was a sparring match to show who was the strongest human on Earth. They were failing to hit him, failing miserably, Krillin was just dodging every single attack thrown by them, eventually he punched both of his opponents, with one punch(lol) they fell to the ground, defeated.  
"Gee Krillin, what kind of training did you do, you weren't even trying." Yamcha asked.  
"It's called getting the shit beaten out of ya every week by a furious Cyborg, eventually I got used to it and finally matched her level" Krillin answered helping the them up, they were panting and sweating like crazy.  
"Guess I'll have to train harder" Tien said stretching.  
"...you're the strongest human, for now, enjoy it while you can" Yamcha said.

A few hours go by unnoticeably. Piccolo was bothered by some strange energy, it was there then suddenly it wasn't, like it's trying to hide it's energy. They just told him to shrug it off, it was probably nothing.  
The sky suddenly turned dark and everyone but Eighteen was shocked.  
"What just happened, it was sunny literally moments ago" Eighteen said, she still didn't know what were the side effects of summoning Shenron.  
"Remember the dragon that took your bombs away, he's been summoned and none of us did it" Bulma explained.  
"Could it be Pilaf" Tien asked.

Gohan began yelling, so did both Trunks and finally Vegeta.  
"You guys, what's wrong?" Yamcha asked.  
After a few moments they all dropped dead.  
Gohan died in Piccolo's hands, Trunks died talking to himself, Vegeta died on Bulma's hands. Lightning began to strike.  
Piccolo started to yell as well but didn't die, he was just frozen (let it go). Dr. Briefs took Vegeta's hands and put his finger on his wrist.  
"o-oh my god...Bulma I'm sorry... Vegeta..." He trailed off making Bulma cry. She couldn't believe it, Vegeta and Trunks were...gone. Soon after Chi Chi began crying as well. The sky suddenly changed, it was clear, no clouds in sight All the humans fighters could do now was support the two women on their knees.  
Krillin looked up and saw a Dragon Ball heading South, he looked North and felt a huge power level, very evil, he ignored it for now, this was no time to fight.

A few hours later they calmed down and were resting at the Briefs Compound.  
The Z fighters were at the lab with Dr. Briefs.  
"Alright guys listen up, the person who did this was not any normal enemy of ours, we need to find the Dragon Balls as fast as possible they still work, Piccolo's not dead. Each of us will take a Dragon Radar, there's four of us..."  
Tien interrupted by coughing and pointing at Chiaotzu.  
"...Five of us, so if you find one and you detect another right away go after it. Keep your ear coms on, if you sense or see anything strange don't be...Vegeta. Got it" Krillin said.  
"Right!" They said in unison, all except Eighteen who just nodded. They all were handed a Dragon Radar each.  
They started walking out of the Compound.  
"Hey Krillin I bet I can find two before you do" Yamcha said turning this into a bet. Krillin just sighed.  
'At least he can use that as motivation' he thought.  
They all turned their Radars on and were shocked, 4 of these balls(pause) were 3 days away.  
"There is no way we can make it over there" Tien said "Alright, gather the closest dragon balls then get back and rest" Krillin said.

Chiaotzu went for the closest one, the 5 star ball.  
Tien went for the 7 star ball.  
Yamcha went for the 6 star ball.  
Krillin went for the 4 star ball, one of the farthest.  
Eighteen went for the 1 star ball, one of the farthest.

A few hours later they came back with the Dragon Balls, all except for Chiaotzu, his Dragon Ball is at the bottom of the ocean, the pressure was insanity.  
Krillin landed and waited for the others, he helped Chiaotzu get his Dragon Ball, he was bleeding in some parts of his body.  
Eighteen arrived 5 minutes later with a Dragon Ball, then Tien, then Yamcha. Yamcha looked at Krillin who had two already and frowned.  
"Damn" said Yamcha.  
"Alright guys we have 5 Dragon Balls, 2 are left. Let's take a brake and..." Krillin was interrupted by the monitor outside showing a recording of the evil monster.  
"CELL" Tien yelled and everyone looked at the monitor with shock.

"Attention Earthlings, I am Cell and I bring an important message. The Cell Games, it will be played again. This time your Saiyan friends aren't going to compete, because they are dead. The 2nd Cell Games will be in the same area as the last one and the rules are the same. You have until tomorrow to show the most powerful warriors of this planet, if they fail, the Universe is doomed." Cell said ending the transmission.

"We...are...dead, all of us are going to die" Yamcha said dropping down to his knees, knowing that the Saiyans are gone and that there is no chance of victory.  
"Why?" Krillin said and getting everyone's staring contest.  
"What do you mean why! Didn't you see what just happened, Cell is back and we don't have a Saiyans anymore, not even Piccolo, WHAT CHANCE DO WE HUMANS HAVE?" Tien said starting to panic.  
"You guys...I think I can... Nevermind just...ok, tomorrow you guys will search for the rest of the Dragon Balls... I'll 'stall' Cell until you can make the wish" Krillin said, crossing his arms. Everyone was shocked, he was really going to face Cell.  
"Why did you say 'stall' that way?" Yamcha asked. Then Bulma came to join the group, she was holding Marron.  
"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that wish" Krillin said "Why don't we wish Cell dead?" Eighteen asked.  
"If we say, bring back the lives that Cell wished dead, then what about Piccolo, he's not dead" Krillin said.  
"This whole thing is a mess" Yamcha said.  
"Let's get it cleaned up, everyone go rest up. Bulma please take care of Marron for us this night" Krillin said uncrossing his arms. Bulma nodded, everyone went to their homes except Chi Chi.

"Eighteen follow me" Krillin said blasting off then Eighteen did the same as he did.  
About 10 minutes flying Eighteen thought about this whole problem.  
"What were you going to say back there?"  
"Huh?"  
"What were you going to say when you started with 'I think I can..'".  
"Oh, yeah, I think can beat Cell" Krillin said with no hesitation. Eighteen stopped "WHAT!" 


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm going to fight Cell" Krillin repeated with his silly smile. Eighteen must've been dreaming.  
"What are you saying, you can't face Cell he'll kill you" Eighteen said.  
"He won't, he can't"  
"Why, why would you want to face him. We'll get the last Dragon Ball and wish back the Saiyans and..."  
"That won't work Eighteen, it's a few days away and we don't have that much time, The Cell Games is in 18 hours, if no one challenges him he'll blow up the planet" Krillin interrupted.

After a moment of thinking, Eighteen couldn't think of something to do. He's right, he's the strongest on Earth now but she couldn't just let him sacrifice his life.  
"NO" Eighteen shouted.  
"huh?"  
"I WON'T LET YOU" she said then grabbed his arm.  
"I will stop you from going to the Cell Games, no matter what" Eighteen said determined. She was ruling out reason with emotions, she couldn't, she just couldn't bare to watch him die. Krillin tried to brake free but couldn't, her grip was fueled by the desire to protect, by love, Krillin knew this, if he broke free that wouldn't be great for her.  
Krillin hugged her tight and finally spoke.  
"Eighteen... I'm doing this for you and Marron"

An hour later Krillin and Eighteen arrived at the Cell Games Arena. The memories flooded Krillin's mind. That's where Goku blasted his torso off, that is where Gohan transformed...  
"Are you here to fight me, midget" Cell said with his arms crossed and eyes closed, He sensed his energy so he recognized him.  
"I'll be in the Cell Games, apparently there was an unfortunate event where the Saiyans you fear have passed, do you know who could have possibly done that" Krillin said sarcastically and crossed his arms. Cell started laughing.  
"Oh my, I am sorry for your loss, as for the person who did it I don't think I know" Cell said with a smile.  
"What's this, you brought Eighteen, but I'm already perfect so she's useless to me" Cell said looking at Eighteen who was shaking a little.

"Something tells me you're not going to fight me now" Cell said looking back at Krillin.  
"Nop, I just wanted to see how ugly you've gotten and oh boy... and I thought Zarbon was ugly" Krillin joked, Cell just turned his smile upside down.  
"What are you here for?" Cell asked.  
"I wanted to ask you a favor"  
"A Favor" Cell started laughing.  
"Yeah" Krillin said keeping his smile in tact.  
"You need to give us 10 'days' to train" Krillin said, taking a moment before saying the word days.  
"You think you can beat me in 10 days" he laughed once more. Krillin was dead serious now, he stood there staring at the bug monster.

"Very well, go train, eat your vegetables and get all big and strong" Krillin started smiling.  
"In 1 condition. No competitor can quit, the battle will be until the end" His smile disappeared instantly. Now there was no way he could give up when the Saiyans arrive. Eighteen started to stare at Krillin, she looked like she wanted to stop him once more.  
"Alright"  
"WHAT, Krillin you can't do this, he'll kill you" Eighteen said.  
"At least 'She' has a brain" Cell said.

"I'll do it" Krillin said, his face was emotionless, he was willing to do this.  
"You have 10 days, use them to say goodbye to your little friends" Cell said crossing his arms and closing his eyes.  
They flew off but Cell stopped them.  
"Oh Krillin, after I kill you I'm going to take my time chasing down your little girlfriend, absorbing her, killing everyone you know and love and then blow up this miserable rock." Cell said.  
"ok" was all Krillin said as he continued to fly away with Eighteen beside him.  
Unbelievable, he just went for it, does he know what he's getting into. Eighteen was just silent the whole meeting, but she feared Cell, what in the world is happening to him.

12 hours later

Krillin dashed towards Eighteen and engaged in a barrage of punches and kicks traveling at the speed of sound. Eighteen was barely keeping up with his insane speed, she backed up and fired Ki blasts, they were all deflected with no effort, then she raised her hand and created a disk of light.  
"Destructo Disk" she shouted and threw the disk at him. Krillin instead of dodging, he grabbed the disk midair, then he did the unexpected, he split the disk in two with his own hands and it broke into millions of parts.  
He disappeared and reappeared behind Eighteen, he traveled so fast he created an after image, he poked her shoulder and she quickly turned around to see nothing, once again he disappeared and reappeared behind her, this time she uppercuts him, but he faded into nothingness, it was an after image again, the real Krillin swept her legs and she fell down but was caught by him.

Eighteen was exhausted and was panting, looks like her energy does run out, it just takes a long time to deplete itself.  
Krillin carried her bridal style to her bed and set her down, then he kissed her, she returned it and a simple kiss became a make out session.  
A few moments later they parted and Eighteen fell asleep, Krillin covered her with the blankets and looked at her sleeping, he smiled as he remembered what he's fighting for.

"I Love You and I will never let anything hurt you or Marron" he said quietly, and Eighteen blushed and smiled.  
"I Love You Too" Eighteen said with her eyes still closed, leaving Krillin smiling, she was still awake, he then kissed her cheek and went back.

"Geez, Gravity is a jerk in here" he said stepping into the white Void, void, void, void.  
They were training in the time chamber for 6 months now. He has improved a whole lot but Eighteen didn't, she couldn't keep up anymore, her full strength was nothing compared to him, he always gave below 25% when he was facing her full strength, just to keep her unharmed, he never blasted her or punched her or kicked her, whenever his attacks got too close he stopped before contact was made. After discovering he was far beyond her, Krillin trained while she was sleeping, he trained harder everyday, pushing himself to a new level.

This time he was going to try something a bit different.  
His aura was activated, his power was at 100% but he was pushing it even further, he started sweating.  
"I know I can go further...I just..." his body just gave up and exploded him and he fell to the ground, he got back up and did it again.  
He was burning up his own body, he needed more power. Lightning began to travel around him, this was a sign, he was close but then.  
"AHH" he screamed as the power blew up and he fell down again. He was panting and sweating.  
"Maybe I can't get this power, maybe I..." He got up and saw Eighteen at the center of the Chamber, she was sitting on the stairs and watching him.

"Did I wake her up...this place is a void" void, void, void. He flew back to her.  
"Hey L, did I wake you?" He asked. She shook her head meaning 'no'.  
"Oh, then what are you doing out of bed" Krillin asked.  
"Just watching you train" she answered "What are you trying to do by the way?"  
"I...I'm not sure either"  
"Really" she said sarcastically, well that's never gonna change in her personality. Krillin sat down beside her.  
"Look, I'm an Android..."  
"Cyborg"  
"Cyborg, I don't need much rest but you do, I'm getting worried that you're pushing yourself too much" Eighteen said starring into the abyss.

"Sorry, I just have to make sure Cell will be down for good" Krillin said resting his head on his hands. After a moment passed, they both were quiet, too busy thinking about something.  
"hmm" Eighteen picked him up bridal style, he just loved it whenever she did that. They made their way to the bathroom, she stripped him down and put him down in the tub then filled it with warm water, she soon joined him after she undressed.

Krillin woke up in the same bed as his girlfriend, they were both naked, the night before they must've done something other than training.  
'Well, training time' he thought while getting up, however he was stopped by Eighteen who pulled him back.

"hehe, Eighteen I have to train" he said while Eighteen was kissing his neck.  
"10 more minutes" she said in a seductive tone, once again he couldn't say no to her so he relaxed while she was rubbing his toned body.

After 10 minutes of tickling and massaging he was back to training.

He's been charging for about 30 minutes, his energy was rising even though he was at 100% power. Lightning began to circle around him, he was about to give up because his body couldn't take it anymore. His eyes closed and he saw someone.  
"You are a weakling, there's no way you could beat Cell" the voice sounded like Vegeta, Krillin ignored him. Then Gohan came.  
"You think you can beat him, c'mon, If I had a hard time what chance do you have" Gohan said.  
"n-no" Krillin said as his white Aura flashed Blood Red.  
The next image was Cell absorbing Eighteen and he was powerless to stop him. Cell started laughing as he finished absorbing her.

"NO" Krillin yelled. His power just doubled.  
"Your daughter's next"  
"NOOO, I WON'T LET YOU" he screamed and his power was multiplied by 50. His clothing was burning up, his hair went from black to red.

He fired a wave attack forward, careless of where it was going, his mind was still dreaming, but his body was wide awake.  
Something was shouting, he couldn't hear this person well, the person got closer.

"Krillin" he heard a familiar voice calling him.  
"Great now my best friend is gonna roast me"  
"Hey, Krillin"  
"huh? Goku, the real Goku"  
"That's me buddy, listen you have to focus your power"  
"I can't..."  
"Yes you can, just concentrate, I believe in you buddy" Goku said.

Krillin began focusing, trying to control his power.  
His mind was recovered and he stopped himself from firing blasts, waves and disks. He fell to his knees, panting.  
"Never doing that again" he got up, feeling better, actually he was feeling very good, like never before. Probably because he talked to his best friend again.

When he returned to the center of the Time Chamber, Eighteen looked at him like he was crazy or something.  
"What?"  
"...what's up with your hair...and your eyes...and your whole body?"  
"What?" He walked to the mirror and his jaw dropped, in fact, last time something hit the ground that hard it ended World War 2.

Snow White Hair Ocean Blue Eyes Cyan Eternal Aura

"What the hell happened out there?"  
"I don't know I just...wait...I transformed... Humans can transform!" He said looking at himself I'm the mirror "you what?"

These were the changes that someone can notice just by looking at him. In fact everything that couldn't be seen is

x100 stronger x100 faster 0.5 mm taller 


	9. Discontinued ending

**_I'm sorry but I will not be continuing this story._**

 ** _I just got over it with the passage of time, sorry to disappoint the readers._**

 ** _You've been so supportive and I'm grateful_**

 ** _Again, so sorry for not finishing it. If anyone wants to adopt it, I'll allow it..._**


End file.
